big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
What you think of other commenters
(example) Neptune- Cool, funny Neptune's List Neptune- ''Kind of myself so.... (Unrated)'' Spyroclub1- ''Good friend, even though he kind of left us in the dust (Epic tier)'' Swayamplayz- ''Has been there since the beginning, epic friend (Epic tier)'' Henry Hudson- ''agrees with me (S tier)'' spacepuppy- '' great friend (A tier)'' CheezDoodle51- '' Betrayed everyone, though still a good friend. (without hacker thing: Epic tier with hacker, C tier)'' 7'oclock- ''A nice person (S tier)'' Mint- ''A nice friend (S tier)'' Mr.Epic''- An epic friend, literly. (Epic tier)'' Yoda- ''a awesome friend, who did QQ's with me. (Epic tier)'' GiantNate91- 'an overall epic person. (Epic tier) '''MS-' funny, and has done no harm to me, except for sort of ignoring me. (A tier) '''Just your average Go comics commenter- ''good person, thought kind of disapeared. (B tier)'' Dom cos- '''My first reply to a QQ and left, but came back so.... (A tier) '''Gracie - '''agree's with me, argues with me, then agree's again then argue's again ect. (A tier) '''Fallen user- '''a good person. (B tier) '''GarfeildLover_ - '''As theodd1'sout once said: "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" (F tier) '''Vader- '''was inactive for that, but whatever (F tier) '''Flipnote19- '''inactive for a long while. (C tier) Tier list by Yoda Spyroclub1: Nice person, good friend, very creative ideas. S tier Neptune_Ninja_Comics: Introducing me to GoComics and influenced me to GoNews! also a really good friend SSS tier Henry Hudson: A good friend, a good 2v2 teammate, A worthy Chess opponent and the only other person who thought Jackhammer wasnt Mario's Dad but hes better than me at CR, Z tier. Pig Lover: Good arguements and I like how he takes things seriously. Also a nice person and friend, SS tier. Thank you for putting that F in the chat. BiggerNate91: Good at being a leader on the wiki, S tier Swayamplays: Nice person also introducing me to wiki and friend, S tier Crossdoggo: Also nice person, and friend A tier GiantNate91: Also nice person, and friend A tier MintCrepe: I admire his pixel art, also a nice person. A tier. spacepuppy: This guy also likes Big Bang Theory A tier Mr Epic: E tier for EPIC. Also a great friend GarfiledLover_: Azkaban tier. Pickles the cat: Ummmmm.... Sh*t tier Cheezdoodle51: Such a 216, sh*t tier. Yeah and he betrayed us but he was kinda cool and a great friend but whatever moving him down to azkaban tier Feed Me Comics! : Just making one dirty comment is enough for me to dislike him. Also he actually got Lincoln's attention once about collaborating and saying how Lincolns strip was kind of falling. Sh*t tier commentator. Super Mario Odyssey: I don't really hate him, hes still kind of a friend but he tried to feature himself so many times. B tier 305buckets: Underrated commenter, S tier Vader: I dont know the person neither have I heard of him but he's probably a cool guy, SS Tier MartySays: More like Marty's Sh*t, Sh*t tier Gracie: Good points, good arguments and gets a joke, S tier Arica Jade: honestly I think people are just bullying her. She does make good points though they may be long. A tier K0FER: prefers Domics over Odd1sout, also into memes S tier GIANTNATE91’S TIER LIST S+ Francis B. Pope - possibly best commenter on Gocomics for me MintCrepe - great friend in every way Swayamplays/Swasimcool - Great friend, loves Pokémon Spyroclub1 - also great friend Biggernate91 S (btw, from now on, I’m just going to say names cuz I’m lazy) Neptune 305buckets Henry Hudson/Spade Pig Lover Spacepuppy A Crossdoggo Cheezdoodle (I honestly am not sure) Hockey17 MavisGirl Mr. Epic Gracie RANK UMM... all the rest of people Vader - I honestly didn’t mind having the theme song around, but I suppose others didn't Martysays - one word, TROUBLE. Pickles The Cat - don’t have an opinion yet both Moto Motos- don’t have an opinion yet 7o’clock - nice user though did get hev1 banned (but I think everyone’s over that) and everyone else I forgot :p '''PIG LOVER'S TIER LIST S - Super A - Awesome B - Good C - Okay. D - Dislike F - Hate 305buckets - HELP! I'M DROWNING IN A OCEAN OF LIKES! (B) Swayamplayz - A good commenter, but left the comment section recently, he/she also has a good sense of logic. (S) Henry Hudson - Don't have good terms, but we ended off Vader argument. © Neptune - Seems nice enough, haven't seen him recently. (B) Crossdoggo - Pretty friendly. (S) Yoda - F in the chat. Excellent commenter. (S) CheezDoodle51 - I heard he was the hacker on the wiki, if so, the background was disgusting. (If not, B, if yes: D) GiantNate91 - Haven't seen for a while, cannot develop an opinion. (A) Spyroclub1 - A good commenter, but hasn't been there for a while. (B) Mintcrepe - Gets into a LOT, and I mean a LOT of arguments. © Henry Hudson Tier List S - Cool A - Average B - Meh C - Meeeeeehhhhh F - Go to hell Biggernate91 - A : Just the friendly neighborhood admin Yoda - B : I would give S tier but he gave me Z tier Cheezdoodle - S/F : If he was the hacker then F tier if not then S tier Swayamplayz - A : One of the more logical users on the wiki but he described me as "ok" on his user page Pig Lover - B : Getting along better now that the vader thing is over MintCrepe - A : Good summer cup teammate but described me as "iffy" Space Puppy - A : Don't know him that well CrossDoggo - B : Can be immature at times Neptune - S : Replies to this own comment a lot but whatever Spyroclub1 - C : Was mad for a really long time over a president thing Link_O_Neal - S : A funny guy Clutch - C : A weird user Garfield Lover - F : OMG! You think Garfield is better! Big deal! Sarwesh - F : "No u" MartySays - B : Can be funny in a stupid way 7 o' clock - A : Seems logical, though I don't really know him Giantnate91 - S : A cool dude (can't believe I forgot him) MintCrepe Spyroclub1 - Nice person, thanks for the MC server +rep S Tier Giantnate91 - Fun person to talk to, and a chill person in general +rep S Tier Neptune Ninja Comics - Nice and chill person +rep S Tier Pig Lover - Eh. he/she can be a fine person, but is annoying to deal with at times B Tier Swayamplays/Swaykip - Good person in general. +rep S Tier Henry Clay/Henry Hudson - He's usually a nice and calm person, but can get a little iffy at times. (No offense) +rep A+ Tier 305buckets - So. Many. Likes. A Tier Jonathon W.G. - ^ A Tier Clarence - Sort of... a weird commenter... C Tier Both Moto Motos - Dead meme, and are both fairly immature (no surprise there) B Tier CrossDoggo - Usually a nice person with a sort of weird persona, but can get emotional fast A+ Tier Spacepuppy - Just a regular, nice person +rep A+ Tier Cheezdoodle51 - Thanks Marty for destroying the Home Page, really appreciate it. /s F TierCategory:Community Activities Category:Community Survey Category:Community surveys Category:Wiki Page Category:Wiki page Category:Wiki Polls Category:Lists Category:Top Lists Category:The Comment Section Category:Tierlists Category:Profiles Category:Articles